WWF Wrestling Challenge
WWF Wrestling Challenge was a syndicated weekly World Wrestling Federation show that aired from 1986 to 1996. Wrestling Challenge was the "B" show of the WWF's syndicated programming, behind WWF Superstars of Wrestling. The show was typical of televised wrestling fare of the era: Matches pitting top tier and mid-level talent vs. jobbers; pretaped interviews with the WWF's roster of superstars; and promos featuring the wrestlers. At times, there was a "feature" match between main WWF talent. History Wrestling Challenge premiered in September 1986, replacing WWF All-Star Wrestling. Title changes While most angles and title changes happened on Superstars (and, starting in 1993, Monday Night RAW), Wrestling Challenge got one title change in October 1992 – when Money Inc. defeated The Natural Disasters for the WWF Tag Team Championship (taped October 13, 1992). Interview segments When Challenge debuted so too did The Snake Pit, an interview segment, modeled after Piper's Pit, hosted by Jake "The Snake" Roberts. However, it wasn't long after the final Piper's Pit had aired on Superstars, that The Snake Pit was moved to that show. Wrestling Challenge also featured the early weeks of The Brother Love Show. This segment, which debuted in the summer of 1988, was quickly switched to Superstars. Additionally in 1991, The Barber Shop debuted with host Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake. In January 1992, that segment saw Shawn Michaels turn heel on his tag team partner, Marty Jannetty, by throwing him through the plate-glass window. This was the beginning of Michaels' singles run, which would eventually see him become one of the biggest stars for the company during the 1990s. Highlight packages While the "B" show in the WWF's lineup of programs, Wrestling Challenge frequently replayed highlights from WWF Superstars (such as developments in major storylines), so as to provide Challenge viewers with the context behind a current feud or angle. Repackaging In 1995, Wrestling Challenge was rechristiened simply Challenge and – after the July 26, 1995 taping of the show – became simply a weekly highlight show hosted by Dok Hendrix; he was assisted at times by Curt Hennig. The show ended in September of 1996. Hosts for Challenge The hosts for the first three episodes were Gorilla Monsoon, Ernie Ladd, and Johnny Valiant. After that, the latter two were replaced by Bobby Heenan. (September 28, 1986 - June 18, 1989 and April 15, 1990 - April 4, 1993) Other hosts included: *Gorilla Monsoon, Tony Schiavone, and Bobby Heenan (June 25, 1989) *Gorilla Monsoon and Tony Schiavone (1989) *Gorilla Monsoon, Bobby Heenan, and Jim Neidhart (March 31, 1991) *Vince McMahon and Bobby Heenan (2/7/88, 4/8/90, 9/23/90, and 4/12/92) *Jim Ross and Bobby Heenan (April 11, 1993 – December 5, 1993) *Jim Ross and Gorilla Monsoon (December 12, 1993 – February 13, 1994) *Gorilla Monsoon and Stan Lane (February 13, 1994 – March 20, 1994) *Stan Lane and Ted DiBiase (March 27, 1994 – August 7, 1994) *Jim Ross and Ted DiBiase (August 14, 1994 – August 28, 1994) *Gorilla Monsoon and Ted DiBiase (September 4, 1994-??? ?, 1995) *Jim Ross and Gorilla Monsoon (??? ?, 1995-July 30, 1995) *Jim Ross and Dok Hendrix (August 6, 1995 – August 27, 1995) -- End of original matches *Dok Hendrix and Curt Hennig (WWF Challenge version) Internationally Canada Wresting Challenge was repackaged in Canada under the title WWF Cavalcade United Kingdom In the UK, WWF Challenge was shown at the weekends on Sky One. It was eventually replaced by WWF Shotgun Challenge. External links * Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs